


Forgotten Days, Remembered Once More

by Avarice06



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, akechi is still alive, deciding later, itll help akira trust me, sexual stuff maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarice06/pseuds/Avarice06
Summary: Set a few years after the events of Persona 5:Everyone's in college! With the exception of FutabaIt's the peak of our favorite floofy haired boy's second year. Akira is very happy right now. He's in one of the top universities, he's back in good ol' Tokyo and he's staying for good. But most of all, he's with the light of his life, a pure and ever-loving blonde haired boy named Ryuji.One night, the gang is heading home after a night out at a nearby karaoke bar. It was just a normal night, that quickly went into a down spiral of chaos in a flash. An accident, that involved Akira, a life-threatening one. Crisis averted though thankfully...Wait, something's not right.





	1. The Beginning to Chaos

 “Akira watch out!”

 

 Nothing, I could only see nothing. The sounds surrounding me were many. Loud voices calling out to me, the soft crackling of a fire nearby, the plethora of footsteps around hitting the asphalt beneath me, and the pungent smell of what I think is blood just taking over my senses. I felt...pain, throbbing pain, excruciating pain.

 

 “You’ll be ok Akira, just hang in there please! Don’t leave me again!” again?

 

 “There’s an ambulance on the way, hang in there Akira!” ambulance?

 

 What’s going on? Who were those voices?

 

*Ryuji’s POV*

 

 It’s the day after the accident. I’ve been sitting on this bench since they brought Akira into the operating room. I’m panicking way too much. What if something goes wrong? What if once I step into his room it’s just gonna be the docs saying sorry? Wait no, he’s tougher than that, Akira can make it, Akira _will_ make it. Just have faith in him Ryuji, just have faith in him. Nothing could go wrong right? RIGHT?!

 

 “Ryuji!” I jumped at the voice and whipped my head towards the end of the hall to see Ann zooming my way with Shiho trying to catch up.

 

 “Ann…” she stopped to catch her breath and then glared at me.

 

 “Have you been here the whole night?!” I nodded, completely dumbstruck at her. She looked down, sighing angrily before squeezing me in a hug, “idiot...we’re all worried about him, but we don’t want him to wake up at us looking dead tired and an utter mess.”

 

 She does have a point. I never went home after we arrived at the hospital, everyone left one-by-one. I was going to leave but my body wouldn’t listen to me, so I just stayed.

 

 “Sorry...you of all people should know how hard this is for me,” I fought back more tears as she let go.

 

 “Yes I know but, I want you to take care of yourself as well you know, a sad Ryuji means everyone is sad too you know,” another good point.

 

 “How is he right now?” Shiho finally caught up.

 

 “They’re almost done, thankfully, it went from life-threatening to stable. Once he’s back in his room they’re going to tell me how long it’ll take to recover and all that,” as if right on cue, the doors slid open and the nurses wheeled out Akira towards his room.

 

 “Guess they’re done,” Ann immediately followed after them. Was she always that fast?

 

 Shiho held out her hand with a soft smile. I pushed myself onto my feet, stretched and followed the speedy Ann, making small talk with Shiho along the way.

 

 “Um..I know this may not be right coming from me but, you’ll pull through Ryuji. When it comes to your situation right now, Ann is one of the people who understands what you’re going through. Ann is always willing to lend an ear to her friends and since this is Akira, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal as soon as he’s awake. He’s Akira after all,” Shiho gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder as she smiled her same soft smile again.

 

 Shiho’s right. I almost forgot about it. Ann almost lost Shiho during our second year of high school, she fully understands what I’m going through right now.

 

 “Oh, this is his room right?” I shaked my head to get back into reality and stared at the room number.

 

 “Yea this is it,” I placed my hand on the handle and took a couple deep breaths. Shiho patted me on the shoulder again in reassurement and I opened the door.

 

 Inside was, of course, Ann, standing beside Akira’s bed, the two nurses that brought him here were gone, and the surgeon was standing across from Ann. As for Akira...let’s just say my heart sank once more as I stared at my boyfriend. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to just break down and cry right now.

 

 “Ah, you must be the Sakamoto this young lady here was talking about,” I stiffened and nodded frantically at the doc.

 

 “Ryuji Sakamoto, thank you for treating my friend,” I bowed as he started to talk about the extent of Akira’s injuries.

 

 They managed to stop the internal bleeding, but the only things that will take the most time to heal is his right arm. The accident caused the bone to splinter a lot but they managed to piece back most of it. It’s up to nature to fix the rest. Doc said he would have to be in an arm brace for a couple months, but depending on how it heals it may be longer. Other than that, he just needs to rest and we’ll discuss more on his condition when he’s awake. Thank effin god.

 

Now to play the waiting game. That’s gonna be hard. Lord help me through this painful time. I'm begging you.

 

*A week later*

 

 Math can go suck a dick. I can’t focus at all. It’s been a week and he’s still not awake. Everyone in the group is doing their best to distract me but it’s not working. I’m tired from not sleeping out of fear, and I haven’t eaten a proper meal, just a bunch of convenience store junk food whenever I feel hungry. I’m a complete mess right now. I jumped as everyone started to file out of the classroom, immediately threw my shit into my bag and sprinted my ass out the door and towards the hospital. I need to see Akira. Now.

 

 “Hey! Ryuji! Wait!” I stopped dead in my tracks and almost fell face first onto the pavement. I looked back to yell at whoever stopped me only to realize it was Makoto.

 

 I nodded to her in greeting as I got into a walking pace. Makoto isn’t usually free around this time, wonder what’s up.

 

 “Heading to the hospital I presume?” she should know the answer to that, why even ask, “I stopped you because I wanted to accompany you, it’s been a week and I finally found some time to visit."

 

 “If he wakes up today than I know he would be happy with you visiting, now let’s go! I’m way too anxious,” I dashed ahead of her and the sound of her voice drowned out as I stepped off campus and ran in the direction of the hospital.

 

  "It's obvious you are Ryuji..."

 

***

 

 “Ryuji!” I was tackled by Futaba as I entered the lobby.

 

 “Hey quiet down, you can scream all you want when we’re in his room, just not here.”

 

 “No, its just, Akira! He’s awake!” I dropped my shit and made b-line towards his room immediately.

 

 Akira’s awake, he’s actually awake. She better not have been lying, I’ll break her computer if she lied. Then again this is Akira, she wouldn’t lie about anything regarding Akira. None of us would, unless said otherwise. What do I say when I see him, what do I do when I see him. How the hell am I supposed to act around the man who I haven’t had physical contact with in a week. I’m killing myself just thinking about this. Calm down Ryuji, deep breaths.

 

 I stood in front of Akira’s room, hesitant to even open the door. My hands are trembling. I mentally slapped myself as I opened the door. As soon as my eyes landed on Akira…

 

 “Hey! Ryuji! Don’t hurt him even more! Stop hugging him before you break more bones,” Ann pulled me off as Akira just stared at us in confusion.

 

 “Is it a crime to be happy? Cut me some slack!” I escaped her grip and turned back towards Akira, who was still confused, “you doing ok? Sorry I kinda just did that, got excited.”

 

 He smiled back at me as he nodded. That. Right there. I have been waiting all week for that damn smile. I couldn’t help but grin back at him.

 

 “Actually Ryuji…” Ann spoke up but was interrupted by Akira.

 

 What I expected was some sort of ‘thanks for worrying about me’ or ‘I’m sorry I took so long to wake up’ or some snarky ass comment.

 

 It wasn’t any of those.

 

 “Sorry but...who are you?”

 

 …

 

 What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post on here! Hope you guys like it.  
> I have a bunch of other stuff written but I don't feel confident enough to post them here.  
> Will try to update either weekly or bi-weekly.  
> I thought of this idea while listening to a bunch of KH covers, wtf is wrong with me.  
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THX  
> (ps: if any of y'all ever wanna like pester me to update when it's been like probably over a week please do, I'm a forgetful bitch.)  
> My social media platforms are  
> Instagram: @ric3c00k3r (PPL WHO KNOW ME WILL UNDERSTAND WHY ITS THAT) ((I post mainly Persona, but I do post stuff about other games and anime))  
> Twitter: @avarixa06 (rarely on it but I'll respond there too)  
> THX FOR GIVING THIS A READ<3


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's starting to set things in motion for plan:  
> Help Akira Remember!™  
> Which involves, more of Ryuji wanting to push Akira down because he's that much of an animal. Help from the gang. And so much more (not really).

 “ _Sorry but...who are you?_ ”

 

 That rang in my ears for a good minute. Ann placed a hand on my shoulder as she explained the rest of the situation to me. Needless to say, I was still in utter shock.

 

 “Amnesia huh?” Ann could only stay silent as I took in the info.

 

 The impact from the crash caused him to have amnesia, from what Ann was saying, seems like he’s forgotten us but is slowly starting to remember. I’m happy he’s ok it’s just, I want to punch the wall right now with how frustrating the situation has now gotten.

 

 “Are you gonna be ok Ryuji?” I mentally slapped myself and smiled at Ann.

 

 “Yea I’ll be fine, we just gotta help this guy remember right?”

 

 “Don’t rush things though, I told the doc that he lives with you and he wants you to make sure he slowly starts getting back on his normal daily routine, he’ll have to take time off of school to fully recover,” shit, I forgot about school for a sec. This guy is trying to be an attorney like Makoto’s sister.

 

 This is gonna be one hell of a ride for awhile…

 

*3 Days Later*

 

 “Akira I’m home!” I struggled with my sneakers as I closed the door to the condo we were living in, courtesy of an old friend of ours. I could hear Akira’s gentle footsteps as he stopped a couple feet away from where I was sitting.

 

 “Welcome back,” he smiled down at me. Restrain yourself Ryuji, he doesn’t remember that we’re dating so no pushing him down like how you usually would…I’m such an animal for this man.

 

 The past three days were a bit of a handful, I took a couple days off from class to travel to Todai and explain Akira’s situation, we worked something out after hours of negotiating. Until he recovers and remembers either almost completely or completely, they’ll leave him on a waiting list for the classes he was taking this term. Akira slowly started to at least remember who the gang was though it was just by names and a couple events that happened in high school. I called up Kawakami and asked if I could stop by the school after explaining the situation to her. She didn’t hesitate to say yes and would give Akira a tour of the school to see if he remembers anything.

 

 “So I called up Shujin Academy, the high school we went to, your old homeroom teacher said she’ll give you a tour of the school,” Akira stayed silent as I stood up and held out a bag towards him. “Bought some snacks you liked, I can’t cook very well myself but I can try and make something if you’re hungry for something.”

 

 Akira took the bag and walked towards the living room without a word. I’m gonna take that as a no.

 

 He sat on the couch and dumped the contents of the bag on the table and started to rummage while studying what each of the snacks were. I made a b line to the kitchen.

 

 “Ryuji,” I jumped for a sec and turned towards Akira who was staring at me with a few snacks in his hands. Holy shit he looks adorable right now. “Yusuke said he wants to take me to the underground mall...thought it might bring back some memory or something.”

 

 “Yusuke did? If you want to go with him then I won’t stop you, you’re free to do what you want until you remember everything. Just take it slow alright?” the gears in his head were turning I could tell, but he eventually nodded and went back to nibbling on those snacks that Yusuke liked. Jagariko I think? Probably explains why he told me about that. “Oh right, we’re going to Shujin in probably two or three days? I have class so you’re gonna be home alone for a bit.”

 Akira looked back at me a little shocked and pouted slightly.

 

  _Ryuji Sakamoto. Control yourself. He’s still recovering. CONTROL YOURSELF!_

 

 “I can see if one of the gang can keep you company until my next day off, I know Haru doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow, how about that?” he still pouted.

 Akira, you are gonna kill me again I swear.

 

 “Alright...good luck with school,” I walked over to him and gave a big grin.

 

 “Have Yusuke take ya to the underground mall when I’m gone,” Akira pondered the idea and pulled out his phone. Most likely to ask him.

 

 I plopped down next to him and grabbed a bag of crackers from the table. Oh these are the good animal crackers, nice. I made a grab for the TV remote that was somewhere on the couch. But I accidentally grabbed Akira’s hand by accident. Ok well, maybe not by accident, yea no I just wanted to hold Akira’s hand for a quick two seconds.

 “Oops, my bad, was trying to feel for the remote, think it’s next to you,” Akira didn’t move. Ok maybe making a grab for his hand was a bad idea. “Yo, you alright? Talk to me.”

 

 He shook his head slightly and shoved the remote in my face. Ouch.

 

 “Alright...what’s on today?” it was silence between us, just the sounds of the TV and the occasionally crinkle of a wrapper filled the room.

 

 I did a sideways glance towards Akira as I gave up on looking for a specific channel. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he held a packet of wafers. I couldn’t help but stare at him and just...look he’s really freaking hot and his posture is really cute. How could I not be infatuated with this man. HOW CAN ANYONE NOT BE?

 

 I jumped from my Akira trance as my phone went off. It was the gang, in the group chat without Akira.

 

  **Ann:** ryuji!! how’s akira?

  **Ryuji:** were just sitting here watching tv with a bunch of snacks i bought

  **Ryuji:** you know i cant cook shit

  **Futaba:** id be afraid to taste whatever monstrosity you created with those grubby hands of yours ryuji

  **Ryuji:** you can politely eff off futaba

  **Yusuke:** Might I ask how you are going to deal with your classes?

  **Ryuji:** actually i wanted to ask haru if she can come over to the condo and keep him company while im gone

  **Ryuji:** was wondering if you guys could as well for the days i have classes

  **Haru:** I would love to keep him company!

  **Ryuji:** thx haru

  **Yusuke:** I do have the day off classes the day after tomorrow, perhaps I’ll set that as the day to keep him company.

  **Ryuji:** dude thatd be great

  **Makoto:** I’m sorry to say I won’t be able to keep him company…

  **Ryuji:** thats fine makoto im sure akira can handle a day by himself

  **Goro:** Might I be of assistance? I could rework my schedule to keep Akira company that day from now on.

  **Futaba:** idk man…

  **Ann:** i gotta agree with futaba on this, you might make him think twice about you since...ya know…

  **Haru:** I don’t see a problem in giving Akechi a chance.

  **Yusuke:** As much as I agree with you as well Ann, I think giving Akechi a chance at this might prove to be somewhat worthwhile, he played a big part in our activities in high school when we were in Shido’s palace.

  **Goro:** I did not expect you of all people to vouch for me like this Yusuke.

  **Yusuke:** Neither did I. But this is for the wellbeing of our dear friend so our goals align.

  **Futaba:** i dont mean to interrupt this conversation but

  **Futaba:** ryuji, how the fuck did you and akira manage to land a condo like that?????????????

  **Ryuji:** youre not sneaking thru akiras phone again are you futaba

  **Makoto:** I thought I told you to refrain from doing that since he’s recovering Futaba.

  **Futaba:** oh shit

  **Futaba:** aborting mission

  **Futaba:** abORTinG MissIOn

  **Ryuji:** akira said this condo was reserved for him since our second year

  **Ryuji:** said it was more of an apology for what happened during his investigation

  **Goro:** Was it from Yuko?

  **Futaba:** daaaaaaaamn shes that loaded???

  **Goro:** You forget what her career is, and what her father does as well.

  **Haru:** I haven’t heard from her in some time, I hope she’s doing ok out there..

  **Ann:** i’m sure she’s alright, she’s very dependable just like akira

 **Goro:** Last time I spoke with her was when she was in England three days ago. 

  **Yusuke:** Not hearing from her after some time does worry me though.

  **Goro:** I informed her of Akira's condition, she said she would return to Japan early to see if she can help.

  **Ryuji:** yes its from yuko

  **Ryuji:** oh shit i gtg

  **Ryuji:** akiras starting to doze off

  **Ryuji:** plus i have to get up early and catch up on what i missed

  **Ryuji:** akechi, im fine with you keeping him company just dont pull some bullshit on us again

  **Yusuke:**  Keyword "again".

  **Goro:** This is Akira we’re talking about. I would do no such thing for the person who saved my life. You have my word Ryuji.

  **Ann:** night ryuji!!! tell akira i said good night!!

  **Futaba:** dont threaten his chastity in his sleep!

  **Makoto:** Futaba control yourself, sleep well.

  **Yusuke:** I take my leave as well, I have a couple projects to work on.

  **Haru:** Night Yusuke! I’ll see you tomorrow Ryuji!

 

 I smiled as I set my phone down. Akira was trying his best to stay awake but was failing miserably. I laughed a little and he turned to glare at me slightly.

 

 “Let’s get you to bed man, I have to get up early anyway, want to catch up on what I missed,” I stood up and held out my hand towards him. He stared at it before grabbing it and hoisting himself onto his feet.

 

 “Night Ryuji…” he groggily made his way to his room.

 

 “Night man,” I waited for the door to shut before heading off to my room.

 

 Haru tomorrow, Yusuke the next day and Akechi the last. Then it’s the Shujin tour. Pray the next four days go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK LONG, spring term just started...but I GOT THIS DONE SO IM HAPPY.
> 
> Ok so, I had to stop myself from going overboard with the chat part of this chapter. Also y'all might be asking, "Akechi's alive in this? How?" Because I want him to be, he's gonna be a big part (probably idk for sure yet) in this fic. 
> 
> Now as for this 'Yuko' character, it's the introduction of one of my OC's! I have an OC insert P5 fic that I have started to do for about 3-4 months now? I plan to post chapters of it probably after I'm done with this fic and I mapped out and created about 7 different OC's. Yuko here is one of them. I'll explain more about her origins and whatnot in another chapter since as you can probably tell, she plays a big role in Akira's recovery of his memories. Hope you don't mind the OC!
> 
> PS: If you're an artist who won't mind helping me create the looks of the OC's I mentioned I would very much appreciate it!!  
> Social Media:  
> Instagram: @ric3c00k3r  
> Twitter: @avarixa06


End file.
